Prendre ce que la vie nous donne
by CaptainJay
Summary: Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.


_Nouvelle Tibbs. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je suis consciente qu'il peut y avoir quelques confusions de compréhension dans tous ces 'il' mais j'espère que ça va pas vous poser trop de problème._

* * *

><p>Il aurait dû avoir une tignasse brune rehaussée de quelques reflets d'un roux flamboyant. Et s'apaiser dans ses cauchemars lorsqu'il aurait été là pour veiller sur son sommeil innocent, glissant ses doigts brusques entre quelques mèches dans une caresse confiante pour le rassurer dans la nuit noire faite de monstre.<p>

Il aurait dû avoir les yeux bleux. Sa détermination et la douceur de son autre. Un bleu profond qui aurait illuminé la moindre pièce de leur maison, rayonnant d'un bonheur pur et d'une innocence d'enfant., Il y aurait dû n'y avoir, dans ces yeux adorables, que des larmes éphémères d'une souffrance légère qu'il se serait empresser de faire disparaître de son pouce.

Il aurait dû avoir le sourire chaleureux de sa mère. Une bienveillance et une douceur qui aurait charmé toutes les filles du quartier. Il aurait dû y avoir des sourires, matin, midi et soir qui aurait réchauffé son coeur dès que deux petites lèvres rouges se fendaient pour révéler un sourire avec une dent manquant fièrement.

Il aurait dû avoir les mains fortes comme tous les hommes de sa famille. Et les paumes calleuses d'avoir trop caresser le bois rugeux lors de soirées n'appartenant rien qu'à eux. A lui et son petit homme.

Il aurait dû y avoir des grands cris, des _Papa _hurlés joyeusement et après une course folle, une étreinte soulagée d'être de retour chez soi avec le petit garçon bien à l'abri dans ses bras. Il y aurait dû y avoir quelques chatouilles sur l'estomac et un rire enfantin qui aurait caressé son oreille.

Il aurait dû y avoir la fierté brillant dans les regards du petit bonhomme qui se serait déguiser en soldat pour faire comme Papa. Qui aurait dit _Mon Papa à moi, ils chassent les méchants. C'est un héros et c'est mon papa._

Il y aurait dû y avoir tout cela. Et le bruit d'une balle frappant la batte lors de ses matchs de baseball du samedi après-midi, le bruit sourd du rebond d'un ballon de basket sur le bitum le dimanche matin. Il aurait dû avoir tout cela...avec son fils.

Il avait une tignasse brune rehaussée de quelques reflets dorés chatoyants. Et s'apaisait dans ses cauchemars lorsqu'il était là pour veiller sur son sommeil troublé de terreur nocturne, glissant ses doigts brusques entre quelques mèches dans une caresse maladroite pour le rassurer dans sa vie faite de monstres anciens.

Il avait les yeux verts. La détermination de personne et la tristesse de sa vie. Un vert pétillant qui illuminait le moindre moment de sa vie, rayonnant d'un bonheur mîmé et d'une innocence depuis longtemps volée. Il y avait, dans ces yeux insoutenables, que des larmes éternelles d'une agonie profonde qu'il n'osait pas faire disparaître de son pouce.

Il avait un sourire éclatant dont tout le monde ignorait l'origine. Une assurance et un mystère qui fascinaient toutes les femmes de la ville. Il y avait des sourires, matin, midi et soir, deux lèvres rouges qui se fendaient pour révéler une dentition parfaite, digne du masque de Don Juan depuis trop longtemps adopté, coulé sur ses traits. Il y avait de rares sourires sincères, réservés à lui seul, qu'il lui réchauffaient le coeur instantanément.

Il avait des mains fortes comme tous les hommes de sa trempe. Et les paumes calleuses d'avoir trop caressé le bois rugeux lors de soirées n'appartenant qu'à eux. A lui et son garçon.

Il y avait de grands cris, des _Patron_ soufflés douloureusement et après une course folle, une étreinte angoissée de tenir son garçon fébrile, blessé dans ses bras. Il y avait une pression forte sur ses plaies sanglantes et un cri inhumain de douleur qui lui déchirait le tympan.

Il y avait une fierté brillant dans les regards du jeune homme malgré le mépris flagrant du corps militaire dans son esprit, mauvais souvenirs. Mais toujours l'envie de faire comme lui. Et la fierté de dire à tous: _C'est un héros et c'est mon père._

Il y avait tout cela. Et le bruit d'une balle frappant la poitrine de son garçon lors d'une course poursuite du lundi après-midi, et le bruit sourd du rebond d'un ballon de basket sur le bitum le dimanche matin. Il avait tout cela...avec son fils.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé son fils ainsi, ni leur vie ou leur relation. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris, c'est que, parfois, la vie ne vous donne pas ce à quoi vous vous étiez attendu...Et que c'était très bien comme ça.

**E.N.****D**


End file.
